


Good Morning, Sunshine

by littleblackbow



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbow/pseuds/littleblackbow
Summary: Just a couple of guys in the kitchen.





	Good Morning, Sunshine

Just a couple of guys saying good morning to each other.

Coffee in the kitchen and whatnot.


End file.
